


ONS【一夜情】

by zixiTeresa



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, You want Haytham
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zixiTeresa/pseuds/zixiTeresa
Summary: 你xHaytham  有abo设定就，随便写写肮脏脑洞。有all参提及
Relationships: Mob/Haytham
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	ONS【一夜情】

**Author's Note:**

> 你xHaytham 有abo设定  
> 就，随便写写肮脏脑洞。有all参提及

你走进那家看起来算不上高档的旅店，口袋里的钱刚好够你住上几宿，还能让你享受几顿对面咖啡厅里的黄油面包。可惜你意不在此，当你看到摆在柜台上的“菜单”时就已经心生荡漾。是的，这是一家提供性爱服务的风月场所，只是算不上上流。里面供你挑选的商品并不是绅士贵族们喜欢的名媛交际花，而是身价低廉的普通omega。别误会，买卖omega的确是违反法律的行为，但是遭到遗弃或者失了归属的omega可不在这保护范围之内，为了活下去他们不得不变卖自己的身体，在备受歧视和骂名的不公社会中获得一丝喘息。久而久之，警察法官们也都不会在意这条黑色产业链。一方出钱一方自愿，还能减少犯罪率，可是场一举多得的交易。

你果断拿出可以再多住两天的价钱，那看台的女人顿时热笼起来，她领着你去了地下一层，对，这些低贱的婊子们只配住在地下室，他们付不起房租的。

没有窗户，甚至没有通电。阴暗潮湿中，霉烂味顿时窜进了你的鼻腔，果然不能相信这种小地方的低等服务场所，你有些后悔，昏暗的视野里，这些可怜的omega面黄肌瘦，病殃殃地半倚在墙根或者破烂沙发上，像极了一群失去希望了无生气的僵尸。你转头刚想对那女看台提出离开，突然一道靠在木桌旁的身影钻进你的眼睛。那个男人修长但不能说纤细的手托着自己的半边脸，另一只手里拿着一根针，正慢条斯理地为桌上瓦盆里即将凋谢的花掐断腐叶，丝毫没有注意到你的到来。

慵懒又认真的气质简直就像深闺里思念情郎的少妇，你知道你词库太过贫瘠，只能这样不确切的打着比方。太黑了你看不清他的脸，但是目光早就被他牢牢吸住，你一边不由自主地盯着他一边问那个看台：“你这里有比较热情的吗？”

她点点头，脸上堆起谄媚的笑，你又指了指那个男人，那个笑随即僵住了。“他是这里面最不听话的。”

你嗤笑出声，掏出钱包付了定金，决定今晚就是他了。

等你拉着他走到灯光较为明亮的走廊，你才看清他的样貌：上帝，他和你看到的阴影完全不一样，黑暗把他衬得太过阴柔了，而实际上他和你见过的所有alpha没什么两样，线条可能还比他们更加刚硬，刀削斧刻般的鼻梁下是紧紧抿成一条线的薄唇，但是低眉下有一双蓝幽幽的瞳子又在大大方方地看着你，叫你分不清楚他究竟是紧张还是不惧。他很干净，经常打理卫生，长发也被一根红绸规矩地绑在脑后；他又很不净，他自己的信息素几不可闻，恐怕在你之前已有无数男人捷足先登。不过你是对自己有信心的alpha，你有信心让他今晚浑身上下浸满你的气味。

“你叫什么。”打开房间门锁的瞬间，你想起来还没询问即将与自己大声一夜情床伴的名字，没想到对方皱了皱眉，直接回绝了你。你有些生气，心想他不过是你买回来的婊子。竟然不主动为你提供服务，竟敢反抗你。你想现在就把他抱起来扔在床上，让他跪在你面前为他的不敬祈求原谅。

你这样想着，甚至开锁的手都在发抖。他抱着臂盯着掉漆的墙面，如果不是早知道他的身份，人们几乎都会把他认作一名正在思考房屋结构的建筑师。你屏住呼吸，不能再被他带走注意力了，“怎么选择干这行的？”于是你打算多找点话，虽然并不奢望对方能回答这个敏感问题。

“我出轨了，和别的alpha有了孩子，又因为要反抗养父私通了另一个人。”他轻描淡写地说着自己复杂的经历，根本不在乎差点惊掉了下巴的你。

“所以你的养父才是实际标记了你的alpha？”你消化了好久他这句话里的信息。

“是的，在我十几岁时，他强奸了我。”他脸上露出厌恶和嘲讽的神色，语气中也夹杂了不耐烦，“我这样滥交且不知廉耻的人你也能看中，就不怕染上什么病？”

“你在编故事吓我？以为这样我就会放过你？”你恍然大悟，伸手捏住他的下巴，把他扯进房间里。他吃痛地抖动了一下，退却不敢退，只得在背后捏紧自己的蕾丝袖口。直到他眼中闪过一丝畏惧，你才满意的松开了手，说实话，你是温柔那种类型的，但是更讨厌他的高傲，这总是让你想到你那不可一世的上司。你是花钱来买享受的，不是来找罪受的。

“肯威，”他最终还是轻声说道“就是……肯威。”

似乎也不是那么难以驯服，你还是为刚才自己的鲁莽懊恼着。对方看起来比你小些，像是在哪家哪户被人捧在手心礼数周到的少爷。你猜测如果他说的都是真话，那个强暴过他的养父也一定对他呵护备至。他走在旅馆被虫咬坏的木地板上就像走在宫廷的红色羊毛毯上；他拉紧窗户的动作就像拉紧马车窗上的鹅绒帘。若是再加上香槟红酒音乐与华尔兹，你就置身在一场舞会中，站在你面前任你摆布的不是惨遭抛弃的omega，而是王公贵族往他衣领里塞钱都吝啬赐人一瞥的名伶。

你牵起他布满薄茧的手，想象着指尾应该有一枚镶着红宝石的金戒指，应该有一副长到肘部的白手套覆盖住这双可以演奏钢琴的手，你的鼻尖蹭着它们，捕捉到了一缕皂角还混合着薰衣草的香气——这应该是他本来的信息素。你亲吻它们，亲吻这颗从废石堆里幸运捡到的璞玉，同时你也感受到了这人从始至终都在紧绷着，并没有你估计的那样游刃有余。

同样，对方也被你这莫名其妙的柔情弄得不知所措，他似乎更希望你直接一点，少些前戏，早点解决双方都能得到疏解。这很好，征服欲升腾而起，你硬的不行，甚至现在就想要他，去他妈的绅士风度，对方是你的马子，你都可以在他身上用签字笔写下你的名字，反正又不是哪门子的小姐贵妇，你也不是哪门子的名流。

你扣住他的头疯魔一般的咬他的嘴唇，他顺从你意地张开贝壳似的牙齿，湿热里带着薄荷味，你笃定他早就把自己准备好了，为了迎接你的恩泽提前清洗了口腔。你将舌头伸了进去舔他的腔壁和舌根，这人也不含糊，手臂搂住你的脖子，把自己的呼吸完全和你的热气混合，舌面翻飞着唾液搅合在一起从双唇缝隙里偷偷流出来。他吻技好过头了，你心想，不，面对一个omega你可不能败下阵来，于是你把alpha天然的压制力渗透进这场胶着战中，直到他的腿渐渐软了下来，腰瘫陷在你的手臂里。对方苍白的脸上终于有了血色，尽管是因为窒息而不是因为情动，手背意犹未尽地擦了擦嘴角，他伸手去解你的腰带，嘴唇上还挂着亮晶晶的残留液体，衬衫最上面的那枚纽扣却还紧系着，红发带的一角垂下来与贴着颈部的领子间有着一片泛红的柔软皮肤——他把omega的致命弱点藏在那惹人瞎想的位置。不一会他就把你剥得一丝不挂，当他打算脱掉自己的裤子时，你抓住了他的小臂。

“不，你现在来给我口一发。”你像在逗你家的宠物猫一样挠了挠他的下巴，或许比猫还乖顺？你现在又想他像之前那样伸出爪子冲你示威一下了，你真是贪得无厌，不过所有的主人都是这样，谁不希望床上的人又是贞洁烈女又是娼妓骚货呢？现在又有这么一个完全符合自己性幻想的美人跪在你的双腿之间，你怨恨自己是个不学无术的废物，没有更多的钱撒在这个人身上，让他赤身裸体地躺在铜臭堆里，永远只属于你。

你以为他会厌恶的皱紧眉头，然后给你来一记断子绝孙脚然后拎起自己的外套用他生来淡漠凉薄的眼睛居高临下地瞪着自己，或者抽出一把尖刀让你这牡丹花下死的流氓彻底长辞于世，然而都没有，他本该握住琴弓的手指握住你早就支棱起来冲上天的肉棒仔细端详着，似乎眼前的不是这恶心吧啦的肮脏玩意，而是大英博物馆中精美昂贵的艺术品。你看他的眼睛发着光就知道他对你的尺寸很满意，可能下一秒就会把这根棍子怼在自己的漂亮脸蛋上，omega都受不了这个，他等不及了，你也一样。

让我们跳过他例行公事抚弄你的前端，你干脆用力揪住他的辫子，等他不得不仰起头的瞬间把你的老二塞进他的嘴里，他没有半点防备条件反射想要吐出来，你怎么会让他得逞？你摁着他的头，把他的头发扯的乱七八糟，不顾他无力地敲着你的大腿挣扎着呜咽着，生理泪水在他脸上纵横，直接把整根都让他吞下去，腮帮鼓得满满的，叫他的脸埋进你的耻毛里。你还在使劲往深处顶，顶他的嗓子，也不害怕顶穿他的喉咙。他额头上青筋暴起，分不清脸上挂的是汗还是泪，眼皮向上翻，手砸的也一下比一下无力，你才意识到该住手了，真要玩死他怕不是要赔不少钱。

他干呕着，咳嗽着，大口大口地吸着冷气，浑身都在发抖，你这时从他的眼里看出点恨意和痛楚来，和他外表的凌虐感对比鲜明。你骂着自己是个不懂怜香惜玉的变态，一边又发自内心的暗爽着，把自己的老二再次凑到他的嘴边。

“乖，这次你自己舔吧，不把我舔射不许拿出来。”你揉了一把他的脑袋以示安慰，他似乎还在气你的粗暴，但是迫于租赁关系，也不得不重新把你的阴茎叼进嘴里。你爱死他这种不情不愿又必须为现实妥协低头的姿态了，如果他活再好些，简直和伦敦顶级招待所里的头牌没什么区别。而他果然没让你失望，旋转着脑袋从你的龟头一路嘬吮到根部和卵蛋，把分泌出来苦涩的水舔干净，牙尖竟然一点都没有碰到。你低下头能瞥见他粉红的舌头卷过你那涨紫的老二，在湿淋淋的唾液和热腾腾的口腔包裹中又胀大了一圈。他垂着头专心致志地干着自己的活，无暇分心关注你，于是你抬起他的手，让他抚摸你发烫的胸膛与腹肌。有好几次他舔过你的铃口时你都快要刺激的射出来，但你故意忍着没射只为看到他苦恼又不敢吐掉你物什的表情，急得眼眶都红肿了起来。你终于下定决心不再折磨他的嘴，扯着他的长发囫囵地往他口中前后插了几下，在精闸打开的瞬间及时拿出来，对着他的脸射了个痛快。他死闭着眼睛，任由你把黏在他发迹里的白色稠液揉进自己乌黑柔软的发丝里去，他拾起你扔在地上的衣服，把那些挂在睫毛和鼻尖上的也简单擦了擦。

“肯威，是吧。你口活真的不错，为什么卖的这么贱，只是因为你给人生过孩子？”你夺过他手上你的衣服，起身把它们挂在门口的衣架上，这时才想起你从开始到现在还没有拆开自己的礼物，衣柜的门不知去了哪里，里面没你想要的睡衣，只有一个纸盒子躺在其中，你瞅了瞅那里面的东西，心情愉悦地打了个呼哨。

“是也不尽然”他的呼吸渐趋平稳，但是一张口给人的感觉很不好，你本不想弄哑他的嗓子的，标准的伦敦腔配上磁性的声音简直令你神魂颠倒，不过现在倒也不赖，显得他更为色情少了冷峻。“想必你并不想听我长篇大论。”他继续说道。

“是因为你的养父吗？他是不是个很有权势的人，好吧。没权也肯定有钱，起码能供得起你过上少爷生活。所以你干什么还要不听话跑出来和别的男人厮混，他不能满足你吗？”

“不要再和我提他了！”他生气了，你先是愣了一下，继而警觉了起来，但是这年轻男人直起身并没有再说什么忤逆你的话，他摇摇晃晃地走到柜子旁把那个纸箱抱出来，把里面花花绿绿杂七杂八的玩具一股脑倒在地上。“你想怎么玩，请便。”

你求之不得，挑了几样你最得心应手的，手铐跳蛋肛塞还有口球这些都是见惯了的把戏，只有一个道具你没接触过。

“这是什么？”你拾起那扳手一样大小的铁器，像是扳手头上安装了一个带着尖刺的齿轮。

“瓦针轮。”

“怎么玩？直接插进去？”这不可能，你明知故问，它太大了而且附着锐物，人类脆弱的皮肤一不慎就会破皮蹭伤，更不必说柔软的肠壁了，那样会死人的。

看被遗弃的omega脸上的表情可是一件乐事，你的床伴被唬地瑟缩了一下，握住你拿着那个轮子的手移向他的胸脯。白衬衫的扣子刚刚在前戏中遗失了几枚，剩余的三两颗苟延残喘地包裹住他蜜色饱满的胸肉，只差一点就能崩开将盛宴呈现在你眼前。那个针轮先你一步尝到他的甜美，隔着薄衬衫扫过了突起的褐粉乳头，他痉挛了几妙，像是触了电般松开了你的手。

原来这是用来测试敏感点的，你心下了然，将他的裤子褪到脚踝绑了个结，又把衬衫撕破挂在腰上，露出他白玉一样的肩膀。在你啃咬他的脖颈和突出来的锁骨，在他身上弄得汁水淋漓的时候，他配合的挺了挺胸膛，让自己和你的身体更加贴合，趁你不注意偷偷用乳首蹭着你。

“小坏蛋，是不是痒痒了？”他拍了他屁股一巴掌，手拖住他胸前的软肉用力抓了几把，果然甚是敏感，乳首连带着一圈晕都在你的指缝间挺硬起来。omega舒服地哼哼了两声，因为双脚被绑而站立不稳，你让他顺势坐到你的腿上，手持针轮在他身上滚了一个遍。他的皮肤并不像女人那种细腻光洁，也不如其他养尊处优的omega柔软可口，你可以清楚的看到他腹部一道蜈蚣长度狰狞的疤，脊背和大腿遍布深浅不一的伤痕。这是什么？鞭子抽的吗？还有烫印，可怜的孩子，这是烟头留下的，也不知是哪个畜生糟蹋了这具本该完美无瑕的躯体。

但瑕疵不能遮掩销魂，这些施暴者用来纪念的证据起到了相反的效果，衬得他更为活色生香。针轮上的银钉算不上锋利，碾过他皮肤是还是印出了一排绯红针坑，勘察过小腹和大腿根时他更是难耐地踢蹬着腿，你捉住他愈发不老实的小腿，扔掉缠住他的那条长裤，把它们扛在肩上。他以一个完全暴露的姿势半躺在你的膝盖上，原始的羞耻感使他不敢直视你如狼似虎的眼睛，歪着头闭上眼等待你下一步的动作。

一边仍蹂躏他的乳头一边将一根手指伸进那个翕动不止的穴口，他不适的咬了咬自己的牙，顺利适应了体内的异物。括约肌熟悉这种填充感，不一会它就吃下了第二根，你感受到了紧致，穴里的褶皱简直是温柔的漩涡，现在你三根手指都进去了，你艰难地动了几下，肠壁死死地咬住它们，诱惑你向天堂深处。

该死的，你简直迫不及待想拿出你那家伙事操进去，操的他上面下面都噗噗流水，操的他吃过的抑制剂统统失效，在你面前发情求饶。你的老二正抵着他的腿根，只需要冲进去就能享受极致的快乐。

不，不能就这么便宜了他，你可是花掉了的饭钱才买来这么一个晚上。就算是硬得像块石头你也忍住了自己，转头拿起身边的一枚小跳蛋，塞进了那个勾人的小嘴。这里的玻璃肛塞和一具铁拷竟然是连在一起的，另一头伸出一条可以戴在手上的链子，你的头脑中立马描绘出他跪趴在地上翘起自己饱满的臀部，你拎着肛塞延伸出来像尾巴一样的链子，就像拴着心爱的宠物狗。说干就干，其实你对这些情趣用品没什么兴趣，但是你一看着这个omega就有一种想在他身上施遍所有工具的冲动。他被你套入口球拷紧铁拷束缚双手在胸前，屁股里还含着跳蛋和肛塞，他似乎极度不情愿被人这样侮辱，可惜说不出更多话来挖苦你了。你轻轻拽链子，确定塞子塞紧后，按下了控制跳蛋的开关，还故意直接上来就开到的最大档位。他被刺激的一激灵直接摔倒在地上，头发挡住了眼睛，你蹲下来给他拾在耳后，才发现他冰蓝的瞳孔已然失了焦，恐怕他的意识早就飞升至一个极乐空间。那个埋在他体内的罪魁祸首闷声翁响着，逼得他不停抽噎，可能他想骂人也可能喊爽你也不可能知晓。口水流出被口球撑大的嘴角，他夹紧腿不停在干嘛地上翻滚着，除了哼哧着喘息与挤出泪水什么都无法反抗，你爱死这番楚楚可怜的模样了，赶紧翻出口袋里的手机咔咔拍了几张，看着破碎屏幕里欲仙欲死的omega，你觉得可以对着这些珍贵记录手冲半辈子。

“哈——呃，哈……”

他被折磨的精神有些恍惚，呆滞地望着灰扑扑的天花板，不完全发育的阴茎因着前列腺震动吐出透明前液无力的耸拉着，摘下肛塞流出的水却沾了你一手，跳蛋完全被浸湿了，还在源源不断的从大腿内侧滑落。他感觉不到任何快感，讲实话，所有的omega都是alpha的附属物，没有被压迫者会在不平等的爱情或者打炮中获得和控制者上位者平等的快感的。

你趁机把他横抱上床压在身下，颈后横七竖八的几个牙印非常碍眼。凑过去一闻，果然带着其他人信息素的味道，alpha争强好胜与占有欲顿时击垮了你的理智，你捏着那块血肉模糊的腺体狠狠咬了一口，将自己的信息素注入他的血液里，omega的本能令年轻男人挣扎着，但只是一小会，就失了力气彻底沦为了你的猎物。你掰开他的臀瓣，沾着滑湿黏液简单涂抹在你的棒子上，然后摁着他破开层层肉壁顶到了很深的地方，胡乱抓挠着的双手也被你摁陷在床垫里。你慢腾腾地抽出来再冲刺进去，一次比一次大力，速度一次比一次快。你拿下他的口球想听他叫嚷些什么，而从他跟随你的频率上下晃动起伏的躯壳里只能发出嘶哑破碎的呻吟和惨叫。

一定很难受吧，你可顾不了那么多，对方越是痛苦越阻止不了一个丢掉理智了的alpha对他的侵犯。你听到噗叽水声和卵囊拍砸的声音就热血沸腾，看到接口处的白沫和滑液就兴奋不已。你在他体内冲撞着，一股股热流浇洒在肉棒上，使它越来越鼓胀，直到可以隐约看到omega腹下的突起。

太爽了，你好久没有这么宣泄过自己的压力了，怪不得那些有钱人家会藐视法律私自圈养omega还攀比谁标记的多，将这视作成功人士的象征。感慨了一番阶级有别外，想到今天还香玉满怀的你明天可能就要露宿街头，你干的更起劲了，你挺送着腰再次把翻出来的穴肉操回去。这是你卑微的复仇，要把明天的后天的未来的舒爽都在这一个夜晚透支，每一下都得让自己整根没入。

“草你不要，再——哈，哼啊。”一个深插过后，他突然向上弓着身子，腿蜷起来，扭动了好一会儿腰，冷汗出了一层又一层。

“生殖腔？”你不顾他灰败的脸色，又往里挤了挤。“苍天，你让多少个男人干过你，你这个骚货，光留在这里面的结就这么厚。”

“和你……没关系……啊！你住手！”他命令道。

正是因为和你没关系，你才羡慕，才嫉妒的发疯。你嫉妒他那该死的养父先人一步得到这尤物，又嫉恨他将真心托付给人怀了孩子，你妒那千千万万抢在你面前品尝到他滋味的alpha或者beta。你发了疯般的戳刺那层代表已被使用过的结，压根不在乎被你遏制于怀的男人此时多么生不如死。你现在只有一个念头：打开它， 刺透它，刺穿他的生殖腔，顶到他的胃里和喉咙里。

声音震得屋顶的白炽灯都在晃动似的，不再有耽于性爱的靡靡喘息，他惨叫着悲吼着痛哭着，遭受着被从中撕裂的非人暴行，入魔了似的狂扭腰身。而你心中竟无半点怜悯，掌控欲和罪恶感一并化作快感遍彻脊髓，使你不受人性控制地重复着活塞运动。他的阴茎已经淌不出水来了，穴内来回被倒腾的水花也变干粘稠了起来，收回来的时候能看到黑紫的淤血被带出体内。

这样他会死的。没人提醒你强行破结对omega身体的损害程度，“再忍忍，就快……”你顾不及擦额头上的汗，托举他的臀部找到更舒服直接的角度，一捅靶心。“疼啊啊啊啊啊，好疼！”声带已经绷到了极限，他的指甲抓破床单，你的武器也终于突破了结壁，敲开大门来到你肖想多时的人间仙境。脚趾紧绷蜷缩双腿夹紧你的腰，omega的本能使他想留住你，就像城池里的女人想留住最英勇的骑士，纷纷拿出各自的温柔乡款待强者。每个侵略者都会这样夜郎自大的幻想自己，把自己想象成救世主，忘记了他们身为侵略者残暴掠夺的本质。

他喊不出声来了，上帝，别是被自己干死了吧。你拍拍他的脸，还在动，这个姓肯威的真是一个坚强的孩子。你便得寸进尺放心地干他的花苞，想把他操软操松，他呜呜了两声像只受伤气息奄奄的小兽，捂着自己的小腹生怕自己会再次被干怀孕一样。你感觉自己在强奸一个落难的贞女，但想想一开始时他那副贵气的样子又觉得自己在和寂寞难耐的富家少妇偷情，可他都不是，归根结底他只是个遭人厌弃人尽可夫的婊子罢了。

“说，你养父是不是也这样操过你，他技术怎么样，能把你操的又哭又叫吗？”你掐住他的肩膀，在那里落下好几个青色指印，而他像是失了灵魂似的张大嘴巴，如同被噎到了似的将话卡在喉咙里，下颚一直地滴着口水却不能给你半点回应。

你打掉他扶着小腹的手，捏揉了一把奶子，“为什么他标记了你，你却没怀上？还是说你跟另一个人上床次数更多？”

“什么？”

你拽着他的奶子咬在嘴里，吮吸着涨立的乳头，它本应该流出白色汁液孕育他的骨血，但是现在只是发涨，你嘬不出一滴液体。可能被人提前喝光了吧，你失望地离开那两团柔软，继续顶着被推开又迅速收紧的软肉，真是奇怪，被人干过这么多次这么久，他那洞肯定被施了魔法，不然为什么还能像处子那般的紧嫩青涩？

“叫爸爸。”你坏心眼地突然停止了推送，摇晃着快要昏迷的人。他小声嘟囔了一句什么你并没有听清。

“叫爸爸，给我大声点！”你瞅准手边的皮带就给他来了一鞭，肌肤上瞬间红肿了一道痕迹。

“爸爸……”他肯定把你当作养父了，之间他挣扎着挺起上身，手指弯成鹰爪的形状挥向你的脖子，但是无济于事，你听到他愤怒又绝望的低声咒骂。

“雷金纳德，我一定……草。”

“嗯？”

“……爸爸，您干我干的好爽啊！”

你惊呆了，见他回光返照一般死死握住你的小臂，话却像从肺腔里传出来又沉闷又沙哑，“我的命是您救的，也是您一手养大我的，我会服侍您直到您死去，请狠狠地操进我的小穴和子宫，让我怀孕，它渴望着您啊！只有这样我才能报答您的养育之恩和父亲的……” 他疯子似的哑笑道，笑的你头皮都在发麻，也不知他哪里来的力气一拱腰胯要你再也按捺不住，前端被腔口箍住，每一毫米都在吸附挽留你的老二，把你忍住不放的精液一口气全吸出来。你射在了他曾经孕育过生命的器官里面，射了好久好久，直射到你的空白意识总算重归现实。褒奖你的是温泉沼泽般的热潮，他也被迫高潮了。阴茎浸泡在精液和温水混合逐渐形成的结中，你舒服地呼气叹气，待了一阵才恋恋不舍的让那东西离开梦中温床。退出入口时卷出的肠肉张合着，没喂饱似的形成无法闭起来的黑洞。精斑与血污喷溅在床单上凝固成块，和瘫晕在面前狼藉一片的人组成一副残忍又瑰丽的美景。纵使知道干他这一行可能永远也怀不上第二个，你还是按了按他的小腹，幻想着现在微微鼓起的肚皮里的精液越积越多，最终隆起恰当好处的弧度——他这么瘦的人就是怀上了也不会显得臃肿。下面竟然还有浊白肮脏漏出来，你拾起地上的肛塞把你刚刚的播种堵回他的体内。

“吉欧……康纳……”你听到他细碎的呓语，气音颤抖念叨着你陌生的名字。他浑身发烧滚烫不已，肿了的双唇更是惨白的吓人，这是新结在产生了。

你得意地端详着作品，他还在烦人地念叨：“霍顿……父亲，别，别离开我……”

这可真是有够烦人的，你现在想要安静的休息，可这姓肯威的性奴看样子并不想让他立刻得到安宁。不过口衔可以完美解决这个问题，你翻了翻那些工具，找到一支铁环正好能够强制分开他的上下颔。你帮他戴上之后又穿过那个铁环操了一次他的嘴巴，把新的精液搞进他的咽喉里，这次他喝的很干净。可恶，可惜只有一个晚上，不然你发誓会灌满他的上面和下面，叫他咳出来的都是你的精液，一躺下后面就淌成水洼。

总算被这吸人精气的家伙吸干榨尽一滴不剩，你累的直不起腰，都不是什么讲究人也就不必打扫战场了。你抱着omega想一觉睡到天亮，哪知临近深夜四点的黑暗中，在你怀里蜷成小小一团的人起身半跪在你身前。朦胧睡眼里看不清他的表情，你心想自己一定做的太过了，他现在拿把刀捅死你都在情理之中。不过困意比恐惧更掌握你眼睛的支配权，你连抬起手抵抗的力气都没有。但他似乎也并不想要你的命，他在你身上摩挲什么，他抓到了他想要的——你软下来的肉棒。他用手撸了几下，骑着你的腰就坐了上去。这太旖旎了，简直在做一场梦，他像骑一匹马一样拿你操他，把你当作玩具，没有感情地继续摩擦他会疼痛也一直瘙痒的地方。没有愤怒也没有陶醉，什么都没有，除了他斯哈斯哈呼吸空气的声音。好想坐起来重夺主导权，再让这小可怜哭的泣不成声，但床铺把你黏的牢牢的，你只能眼睁睁地看着眼前上下浮动加速抽插的肉色人影。

“这是报复。”你听他自言自语，“我就是要让所有人都能得到我，我在向你证明我不是你的金丝雀，你的附属物。爸爸。”

你看他嘴角勾着嘲讽的冷笑， 也不知是在嘲弄那位伤害他的“爸爸”，还是讽刺他自己的命运。

“但是所有爱我的人都得不偿失，所有我爱的人都离我而去，这也是我的报应。”他说道。

收到阿布斯坦格的offer已经是几年后，凭借你那位在这大公司里资历颇深的兄弟，你可以顺利混的个档案室的工作，总算能够结束你浑浑噩噩到处混饭吃的日子。CEO的办公室里只有两个人，两人都身材高大，靠着玻璃窗面对面站着。你拎着你的简历小心翼翼的放在你上司的办公桌上，不敢抬头看他们。不料其中一个忽然开口对你说道：“先坐下来喝口茶吧，肯威先生一会儿就到。”

他的气场太强使你差点没拿住你的杯子。这个扎着小辫的男人黑西装领口敞开着，酒红领带上别了枚公司的徽标，右眼一条可怖的斜疤称得他凶煞非常，但是说话的语气却极为柔和，你能嗅到这人身上海风和柑橘的清香。胸前挂着员工牌：外勤部总监，谢伊。好嘛，又是一个上司。你连忙向他道谢，目光停留在一旁双手插着口袋，一身运动休闲装的青年身上，你断定他绝对不是这公司里的员工。大老远你就被他散发出的雪松与硝烟味呛得打了好几个喷嚏，毫无疑问他是个强势的alpha。

电梯叮的一声，那个疤脸男反应迅速地给来者打开门迎上去，而青年依旧扭着头并不关注来者是谁。

“谢伊，我给你打过电话说今天不回去了，你工作完成了就不必留在这儿。”你的上司有着一口标准的伦敦音。

“不是康纳今天回来了吗，我只是想见见我师弟而已。”疤脸男摸摸自己的脑袋笑嘻嘻地说。

“哦，那他搭理你了吗？”

“说真的，我俩相处比他和查尔斯相处安全的多。”

“喂谢伊你他妈是不是又在嘲笑我。”这是跟在上司身边另一个男人的声音。“哪回不都是我倒霉？”

“行了。”上司呵止住两人，“还有新人在这儿。”

谢伊和那个叫查尔斯的beta识趣的闭了嘴，查尔斯还在瞪着他，而谢伊则崴了他一眼追上他的上司给他把外套收好。上司走到办公桌前坐下，也没怎么认真看简历，而是一直盯着你的脸，你见他眉头逐渐拧起来心想完蛋了，更是不敢抬头看他。

“海尔森·肯威，如你所见，阿布斯特格美利坚分部CEO。”

肯威，肯威？这个姓氏在你嘴里嚼了老久，你蓦地想起几年前在灯光昏黄的小旅馆，同样一个叫肯威的青年与你翻云覆雨的浪荡夜晚。你紧张的口干舌燥，手指泛白，“抬起头来，你就这样和我说话的吗？”他提高了音调。你不得不正视自己犯下的错误。

不会是他吧不会吧，这一定是重姓了。天底下姓肯威的人那么多，不会恰好被你碰上的，可是你对上他野狼一样蓝眼珠就知道你可能得躺着出这间办公室了，你最清楚不过自己打不过他旁边的那个疤脸男。

这是为什么，几年过去了，他还和从前一样漂亮，也更加精神了。或许发间多了几丝白色，眼角多了几道细纹，但根本不会妨碍他的韵味和从前那般令人沉醉。

你不会又卖给公司最上边的人了吧，才会坐上你对面这个位置。你几乎要把这句话脱口而出，你的手机里还存着他受辱的照片，在离开他后的许多日夜里对着他的脸射到手上。你绝对不会认错人，不同的是，你曾经把他玩弄于鼓掌，现在他若想让你死无全尸犹如踩死一只蝼蚁。你连忙把这句话吞进肚子里，一阵冷冽席卷而来，几乎要把你的血液凝固，你的膝盖软了下来，却发现这阵冷冽并不是冲着你而来——那个不知姓名的青年正对着海尔森一旁的查尔斯释放自己的信息素示威。

“康纳！你吓到新人了。”

“你怎么又把你的狗带来了。”青年的英语不是很流畅，你猜测他可能来自美国西部那边。

“查尔斯是我下属，我怎么不能带他来。”

“有我没他有他没我。”青年不依不饶，一看情况不对，谢伊赶紧扯过他师弟的手臂，对海尔森挥挥手“我先带康纳去吃饭，你晚上不要玩的太晚。”一边给查尔斯使眼色，叫他赶紧躲躲别自讨没趣。

青年从你身边走过的时候你才看清楚他的样子，肤色比你们所有人都要深几度，脖子上戴了几颗雕了奇怪图腾的狼牙。他和海尔森有着近乎一样的鼻梁和薄唇，只是面部轮廓更加硬朗刚毅，少了海尔森的阴柔气。你记得他曾对你透露过自己生育过孩子的事，一个大胆的想法在你脑海里浮现出来。

现在办公室里就剩下你和海尔森两个人了，他眯着眼，戏谑地挑了挑眉，“你在想他是不是我的儿子？”

“你身边多了这么多alpha，”你吸了一口气，反正离死不远了。你壮起胆子问道：“你是不是和他们都有一腿？用不着说别人，你肯定钓到了谢伊，瞧瞧他对你深情款款的眼神，还有那个查尔斯，你一回来他就连忙端茶倒水地给你献殷勤。”

“或者更糟糕，”他懒懒地拄着头，“随便你怎么想，把你真实想法都说出来。”

“你这个滥交狂！难不成你还和你儿子……”

他难得地笑出声来，可你被他莫名诡魅的笑容整得一阵恍惚，他在你怔愣的几秒里跳下他的皮椅走到你面前，居高临下地弯腰凑近你的脸。他的衣领上果然沾着彻骨的雪松味，当然，用金线绣着鹰和十字纹路的袖口散发的柑橘也悄然飘进了你的鼻腔。

“你说的都对，我喜欢你的直白。”他捏着你的衣领，贴近你的耳朵，牙尖轻轻研磨耳垂。久违的痒劲瞬间占据了上风，你撕开他的衣领将手探进去，摸到那块腺体上又多叠了的几道牙印。

“我操，你竟然穿着吊带袜来上班，你是要随时随地勾引员工吗？果然你不管爬到什么位置都只是个荡妇。”

“喜欢吗？”他的声音在你耳边嘶嘶地灌着毒液，麻痹你的神经，“我知道你不介意我和别人上床，你向来懂得何为分享，不是吗？”

“晚上跟我一起走吧，新人。”他起身，把那条宝石蓝色领带重新规矩地系好，抬手看了眼名表上的金指针，“欢迎来到阿布斯坦格，我想我们可以有充足的时间叙叙旧。”

你不可思议地瞪大眼睛，连他在你脸上啄了一口都没察觉到。

“这次，你不必再破费了。”

End


End file.
